Follow the Rules
by MosuraYa
Summary: Izuku gets a strange new pet for Christmas, and chaos ensues.


It was a chilly December day, the snow was falling, and class 1-A was relaxing around the dorm. Izuku was lifting weights in his room, Minoru was "doing his homework", and the rest of the students were either sleeping or playing video games.

Izuku was interrupted when he heard someone knocking on his door. He opened the door and saw Momo standing there, holding a cardboard box with holes poked in the top. "Midoriya, I believe this is yours. It says it's from your mother."

The boy happily took the box from his classmate, thanking her as he gently laid it on the floor of his room. Momo slowly closed the door, giving him some privacy.

Before opening the box, Izuku spotted a note attached to it. He brought it closer to his eyes and began reading. "Dear Izuku, I won't be home for Christmas this year, so I've given you an early gift. This creature is called a Mogwai, and his name is Gizmo. Before you start playing with him, there are three _very_ important things you need to know. One: Do not expose him to bright lights. Bright lights can hurt, and even kill him. Two: Do not get him wet. If he gets wet, more of these things will be created. Last but not least: Do not, under any circumstances, allow him to eat after midnight. If he eats after midnight, he will turn into a horrible monster. With all that said, merry early Christmas, Izuku!"

Izuku put down the note and slowly opened the box. Once the lid was put aside, he waited for about fifteen seconds, when two small hands slowly rose up and grabbed the edge of the box. Gizmo then revealed himself to his new owner. Izuku was able to get a good look at the strange creature after he was out of the box.

Gizmo was a somewhat humanoid creature, standing on two legs, though he had enough inhuman features to be considered something else. He was not very large, as he was only a few inches tall. Most of his body was covered in fur, which was brown in some areas and white in others. What stood out most were his large ears, which did not have any fur on them. The creature's large eyes carefully watched Izuku as he slowly extended his arm.

The boy gently stroked the fur on Gizmo's head, making the creature smile. "So, your name's Gizmo, huh? My name's Izuku. I hope we'll get along."

Gizmo nodded. His eyes drifted over to a blank sheet of paper resting on Izuku's desk. He climbed up the chair, and made his way onto the desk as he grabbed a pencil. The boy watched as he proceeded to slowly write something on the paper. The handwriting was quite messy, but he could still read it. "Izuku... good..."

Izuku was flattered to say the least. "Gizmo, that's so nice! Thanks! I think I'm gonna like you."

Gizmo smiled and gave the boy a thumbs-up.

———————————————————————

When the other students heard that Izuku got a new pet, they immediately got curious. Everyone was expecting a dog, cat, or maybe a rabbit, but no one was anticipating the strange creature known as a Mogwai. Everyone minus Katsuki was gathered in the common room. The explosion boy simply said to not bring "the little shit" into his room.

The reaction to Gizmo was great. Everyone agreed that he was extremely adorable and kind. Koji was already fond of the creature, due to his love for animals.

There was something about Gizmo that they didn't know. He was a music lover. This was discovered when Kyoka's phone went off, causing him to dance to the ringtone. The rocker girl then put on some music for the creature, which made him very happy.

After a few minutes, Izuku returned to his room in order to finish his homework, leaving Gizmo with the others. The furry creature flipped through the channels on TV until he found some old American action movie. He immediately recognized the muscular hero on the screen. "Ram... bo!"

Gizmo continued hanging out with the students for several hours, until it was time for everyone to go to bed. The creature made his way to Izuku's room, when he was stopped by Minoru, who gently lifted him up. "You're that new pet Midoriya got, huh?" He took a whiff, and nearly dropped Gizmo with a disgusted look on his face. "Man, you stink! You need a bath!"

Minoru took him to the bathroom, ignoring his attempts to break free from the short boy's grip.

———————————————————————

When Izuku woke up, he was not expecting today to be any different. He was also not expecting to be tied to the floor in his room. He looked around and saw two Mogwai having a little too much fun. _'That's weird, I thought Gizmo was the only one. Now that I think about it, neither of these guys look like Gizmo.'_

One of the furry creatures had black fur and and a fluffy white mohawk, while the other's color scheme was more similar to Gizmo's, but it had a much wackier facial expression.

Izuku tried to cry for help, but he stopped when he noticed that his mouth was covered with duct tape. He mentally sighed as he endured about twenty more minutes of being restrained before the door was slowly opened.

"Midoriya? Are you alright?"

The green-haired boy looked up to see his bird-headed classmate Fumikage Tokoyami, looking down at him with a concerned expression. The bird boy looked over at the two Mogwai who were now wreaking havoc on Izuku's desk, and wasted no time activating his Quirk.

Dark Shadow angrily made its way towards the small creatures in an attempt to threaten them. "Alright, you furry bastards! Get outta here! If you don't go, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

This threat fell on deaf ears, however, as both of them simply stuck their tongues out, causing Dark Shadow to start swinging his fists. While the Mogwai were distracted, Fumikage quickly began untying Izuku.

"Oh, Tokoyami! I'm so glad you're here! I think those guys tied me up while I was asleep! I can't find Gizmo anywhere, I guess-

The green-haired boy was stopped when Fumikage firmly placed his hands on his shoulders. "Midoriya, calm down. You're doing that muttering thing again. Let's go somewhere else."

Izuku nodded and followed the bird boy into his room. Almost immediately after entering the dimly lit room, Gizmo tightly hugged the green-haired boy's leg. Fumikage began to explain. "The little guy wouldn't stop banging on my door, so I let him in. He was frantically babbling about something and pointing in the direction of your room, so I did what I had to do. I apologize for entering without your permission, by the way."

Izuku smiled. "No, it's fine. You rescued me, so I'm grateful. Though I wonder why there are more Mogwai. I didn't get Gizmo wet, so I have no idea how this happened."

Fumikage thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well, I think I know what caused this. You see, as I was walking to my room last night, I saw Mineta heading towards the bathroom. When I looked closer, I noticed Gizmo in his arms. I think Mineta said something about a bath."

The green-haired boy's eyes widened. "Oh... I see... well, I guess it's my fault for not telling him..."

Fumikage sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do now, I just hope there aren't more of these things running around."

———————————————————————

"Get back here, you little shit! Give me that!"

Minoru was not having a good time right now. One of the rogue Mogwai had broken into his room and stolen his favorite naughty magazine.

The perverted boy chased the mowhaked Mogwai all through the dorms in hopes of getting his magazine back, but the small creature had managed to outsmart the student.

"Where could he have gone?"

Minoru was not paying attention to his surroundings, so he did not see the water spill which would make him fall over. The Mogwai watched while giggling loudly.

Minoru was furious. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? You won't be laughing when I get my hands on-

"That won't be necessary, Mineta. I got the little guy."

The purple-haired boy looked up to see his partner in perversion. "Kaminari! Thank you _so_ much! That's my best mag, I don't know what I'd do if I lost it!"

The taller boy smiled confidently. "You're welcome, pal." He then curiously looked at the magazine after taking it away from the Mogwai. "Mind if I borrow this? I think I need to do some 'research', if you know what I mean."

Minoru nodded. "Anything for a friend!"

The two high-fived before parting ways.

———————————————————————

The other Mogwai had not been apprehended, so it was searching the dorms of U.A., looking for something to do. Its attention was caught when it heard loud rock music coming from Kyoka's room. The door was slightly opened, so the creature slowly entered without making a sound.

Kyoka was playing her guitar without a care in the world, when she was stopped by crazed laughter. She looked down and saw the Mogwai looking up at her with an expression of insanity. The creature picked up a stray guitar pick and threw it at the girl's head, its laughter only continuing.

Kyoka was not happy. "You wanna do that again, or are you gonna quit it?"

The Mogwai did not listen to her, and threw a stress ball, which the girl fortunately dodged. "That does it! Get over here!" She chased the Mogwai out of her room and down the hall until she lost sight of it. "Damn it."

The crazed Mogwai stopped to take a breather once it escaped the wrath of an angry Kyoka. As it relaxed, it spotted Izuku making a sandwich.

Izuku didn't notice the creature curiously observing him, so he quietly voiced his thoughts. "A little midnight snack won't hurt. I didn't eat much today."

The boy looked away for a quick moment, and was shocked to see that half of his sandwich was already missing. He then noticed the Mogwai eating and went pale. "Midnight... Mogwai eating... oh no..."

Almost immediately, the creature formed a cocoon-like thing that looked like something out of a cheap science fiction movie. Izuku heard another sound and looked behind him to see the other Mogwai eating from a bag of chips. "This is gonna be bad..."

With no options left, the boy walked to his room to get some sleep. He'd deal with this problem in the morning.

———————————————————————

Shota Aizawa was not one to sleep in, so he decided to walk around the dorm to kill some time before the students got up. After a bit of walking, he heard some giggling. _'It's probably just Ashido or Kaminari laughing at some stupid image.'_

The giggling continued as the teacher walked, so he turned around but saw nothing. He continued walking for a few more seconds, but he suddenly fell over. Before he could react, a scaly hand covered his mouth as another pair of hands dragged him by the ankles.

_———————————————————————_

When Rikido Sato got out of bed, he was quite hungry, so he decided to head to the kitchen and make himself something sweet. As he moved one of the pots aside, he noticed that it slightly shook while a giggle came from inside. He slowly removed the lid, and out popped a small green creature with large ears and a crazy look on its face. The creature began laughing like a madman as it threw various ingredients in the student's direction.

Izuku quickly rushed into the kitchen, woken up by Rikido screaming. After a bit of struggling, he was able to pry the creature off the taller student's face. "Midoriya, thank god you're here! I was gonna bake something, but that thing popped out and-

Rikido stopped talking and looked up. Izuku tilted his head in confusion, but soon looked up. Both students' eyes widened when they saw a figure suspended from the ceiling, wrapped up like a mummy. After a bit of observation, Izuku figured something out. "A-Aizawa! How'd this happen?!"

The teacher tried to speak, but it was very muffled, so the students couldn't understand his speech. With a determined expression, Izuku quickly created a plan of action. "Sato! You keep the... thing busy, and I'll help Aizawa." Rikido nodded as he got to work while the green-haired boy got into position.

"One For All: Full Cowling!"

Power surged through the boy's body as he was surrounded by green lightning. He bent his knees in preparation, jumped up very high, and grabbed the cloth and tore at it. After a bit of tearing, Shota was finally free.

The teacher looked down at Izuku with a serious expression. "You didn't cause this, am I correct?"

The boy was a bit offended that his teacher would accuse him of such a thing, but he understood where the accusation came from. "N-No, sir. While these things _did_ come from Gizmo, I wasn't the one who started this."

Rikido piped up from the counter. "It was Mineta!" Izuku shyly nodded. He didn't consider himself a tattletale.

The teacher let out a sigh. "I should've known. I saw two of those things. Are there any more I should be worried about?"

Izuku and Rikido looked at each other, the shorter boy speaking up. "Well, as far as we know, there's only two."

The three stopped when they heard popping noises coming from the nearby bathroom. Izuku slowly crept in, and immediately backed up as another small creature latched on to his face. Shota was able to restrain the creature fairly quickly with his capturing weapon. Three more of its kind walked out of the bathroom. Upon further inspection, the one Shota caught had a strip of white fur on its head while the others did not. It seemed the one with the fur was the leader.

Crazed laughter from the counter caught the trio off guard. Rikido facepalmed. "I thought I took care of that guy. Gimme a moment."

After grabbing the creature, the student couldn't figure out what to do with him. He then noticed a mixer, and a lightbulb went off in his head. He stuck the creature in the mixer face first, and turned the device on, tearing the little monster to shreds.

Shota and Izuku slightly flinched as the mixer comically exploded, with the teacher sighing in disappointment. "So soon after getting a new one..."

Rikido gave an apologetic smile as he laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. Wait, where'd the other things go?"

Izuku rushed to check the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the other creatures were not in there. He then froze when he heard a faint scream. _'That sounded like... Koda!'_

The boy turned around to face the other people in the room. "You two be on the lookout, I'll go check that noise." The others nodded.

As Izuku ran down the hall, he noticed claw marks on the walls and tiny footprints on the floor. He followed the footprints and eventually found his way to the room of Koji Koda, which was being ransacked by one of the small creatures. He looked around the room and saw the animal lover cowering in the corner with a terrified expression.

The green-haired boy used his quirk to deliver a punch powerful enough to render the creature unconscious, then helped Koji to his feet after doing so. The animal lover was quite grateful, though he spoke quietly. "Th-Thanks, Midoriya, I thought he was gonna k-kill me."

Izuku smiled softly. "No problem, Koda. Do you know where it came from?"

Koji shyly shook his head. "N-No, he just barged in while I was reading..."

The green-haired boy frowned. "Alright... well, stay safe." The animal lover nodded.

———————————————————————

Mina Ashido had heard about the small creatures running around, but she had yet to see any. The idea reminded her of an old movie she watched, which was about furry aliens invading a rural town after escaping from intergalactic bounty hunters. This situation was sort of a dream come true for the acid quirk user.

After the pink girl scrolled on her phone for a bit, her door slowly opened, revealing none other than Gizmo, who looked a bit distressed. "Hey, little guy! What's up?"

The Mogwai was clearly worried about something, but he did not know how to tell Mina. He noticed a stray piece of paper with a pencil and began writing. Mina slowly read aloud. "Izuku... trouble... need help. Midoriya's in trouble?" Gizmo nodded. He then led Mina out of her room and in the direction of the green-haired boy.

After a few minutes of running, the two found Izuku caught in what looked like a spiderweb, and he was happy to see them. "Gizmo! Ashido! A little help here?"

Mina approached the web, but stopped when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and nearly fainted when she saw what made the noise. Before her stood one of the evil creatures, but it had a large spider abdomen and legs for its lower body, making it several inches taller than her.

Izuku quickly explained the situation to Mina and Gizmo. "He got into Hatsume's room, and she had some chemicals in there, and this happened..."

Gizmo got Mina's attention by tapping her leg, then pointed to himself and then the spider creature. He then pointed to her and then to Izuku. It took the pink girl a bit, but she understood what the Mogwai was trying to tell her. "I'll help Midoriya while you distract that guy. Good idea!"

While Gizmo got the spider monster's attention, Mina got to work melting the web with her quirk. After a little while, Izuku was free. "Thanks, Ashido. You're a real lifesaver."

Mina blushed when the boy smiled at her. "Well, I was just helping, and-

She was cut off by a large explosion not too far away. Her and Izuku watched as the spider creature was reduced to a burning pile of remains. They saw Gizmo standing at the opening of the vent, wearing a red bandana and holding a small makeshift bow made from a paper clip. The two students softly giggled at the Mogwai acting like an action hero.

Mina was about to ask her classmate a question, but she was once again interrupted, this time by something far more interesting. "Impressive! Quite impressive, if I do say so myself!"

The two looked around but did not see the source of the deep voice that spoke to them. "Down here, humans!"

They looked down and saw another one of the creatures, but this one sported round glasses and a professional businessman outfit. "Well hello there!"

Izuku immediately backed up, while Mina watched the creature with fascination. "Don't be afraid, mister green! Unlike my friends, I like to think I'm much more civilized. While I'm on the subject of civilization, what we want is just that. Yes, we may stumble along the way..."

The two students stopped listening as the creature went on a tangent. After a few minutes, the trio saw another creature fly into the room. This one had large batlike wings. The smart creature saw that and changed the topic of his discussion. "Wings, huh? You, my friend, have potential." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe with dark blue liquid in it. "Genetic sunblock! This will allow you to realize your true potential!"

He injected the liquid into the bat creature's arm. "Go! Go out and enjoy being free from our setbacks!" The bat creature flew through the wall at top speed, leaving a bat-shaped hole. Izuku and Mina blankly looked at each other, not knowing how to respond.

———————————————————————

Gran Torino was out on a walk like usual, but he was interrupted by something colliding with his face. Immediately he was knocked to the ground as the bat creature began clawing at his head. He struggled to get it off of him, but to no avail.

The old man then noticed a concrete mixer and got an idea. He shoved the creature face-first into the wet concrete on the ground, and moved the mixer so more of the substance was poured onto the creature. As the concrete hardened, it flied onto a nearby building and imitated a gargoyle.

Gran Torino had seen weirder things in his life, so he simply shrugged and continued walking as if nothing happened.

———————————————————————

The intelligent creature continued rambling about things such as civilization, when another nearby creature was suddenly electrocuted to death. The bolt of electricity then flied into the television, where it covered the screen and took the shape of one of the creatures. "Ah, a traitor. Quite an interesting development!"

At this point, the two students had split up to go get help with the creature infestation. Izuku ran in the direction of the boys' rooms, while Mina went for the girls' rooms. Soon after the students exited the common room, an army of creatures entered and began having an impromptu party.

Several male and female students returned to the room, shocked to see it overtaken by the creatures. Momo Yaoyorozu used her quirk to create a sword and began slicing up the creatures. This was not very effective, because they were getting wet faster than she could kill them.

Izuku saw the electric creature on the television and got an idea. He turned to Momo. "Yaoyorozu, do you think you can make a hose? I've got an idea."

The creation quirk user did not understand. "A hose? Shouldn't we _not _get them wet?"

"Just do it, I know what I'm saying."

"Alright..."

Momo got to work creating a hose while the other students used their quirks to distract the creatures. Izuku punched and kicked a few of them away, Mina melted some of them with her acid, and Minoru trapped some with his sticky balls.

Momo got Izuku's attention when the hose was ready, and he fought through more creatures to make his way over to the television. "Yaoyorozu, now!"

The black-haired girl fired the hose into the crowd of creatures, soaking them all. Izuku quickly unplugged the television, setting the electric creature free. Because the others were wet, the electric one was drawn to them, and they were all given a shocking death. The students watched in awe as the creatures all slowly melted into puddles of green goop.

"That was..."

"Intense."

"Scary..."

"Awesome!"

Everyone looked at Mina, not expecting her to be so upbeat. "What?" The students all giggled, relaxing now that it was over. After a few minutes of relaxation, Momo created several cleaning tools and handed them to her fellow students, causing them to groan. "What's the matter? We're not going to leave it like this."

Shota walked by, and had a small smile on his face as he saw his students being responsible. The teacher remembered something an eccentric old man told him.

_'If your air conditioner goes on the fritz, or if your washing machine blows up, or your video recorder conks out, before you call the repairman, turn on all the lights, check all the closets and cupboards, look under all the beds, because you can never tell. There just might be a gremlin in your house.'_

———————————————————————

And done! Wow, that took a fair bit of time to write.

I'm back again, but this time with a one-shot based on my favorite movie duology.

I used elements from both _Gremlins _and _Gremlins 2. _There's stuff from the first movie like Gizmo being a Christmas present, and Aizawa being tied up was supposed to be like the dog being tied up. There's also stuff from the second one like the mutated gremlins and the way the gremlins are killed.

Some scenes are directly from the movies, like the spider gremlin's death, and the electric gremlin killing all the other ones.

See you next fic!


End file.
